Frog Prince
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: Merlin accidentally changes Arthur into a frog after losing his temper. Now he has to find the one who Arthur loves the most to help reverse the spell. Bit of a crack!fic oneshot, no slash. Set somewhere after 2x04.


So, I came up with this and just _had_ to write it.

Please enjoy, and leaving a review always makes me happy! :D

* * *

When Merlin rushed into the room carrying a frog in his hands, Gaius knew something was wrong.

The physician looked on in disbelief as Merlin placed the frog carefully in a large jar before bending down and murmuring "It's okay, everything's going to be fine."

"Merlin," Gaius finally spoke. "What did you _do_?"

Merlin instantly swivelled his head around to stare at him, his blue eyes wide. "I didn't mean it, Gaius, I honestly didn't, but he was just been _so _annoying -"

Gaius raised a hand, interrupting his ward. "He? Merlin, don't tell me…"

"Please, Gaius," Merlin begged, straightening up. "I didn't mean it, I swear. I just got so angry, and I, errr…"

Gaius glanced once more at the frog, which was busy croaking loudly. "Merlin, is that a _person_?"

Merlin hesitated, then replied "it's Arthur."

Gaius stared from one to the other. "Merlin, please tell me you're joking."

Merlin shook his head. "I lost my temper at him, and the next thing I knew this frog was sitting where Arthur had been." As Gaius sat down in his chair heavily, the young warlock continued "Gaius, you've got to help me. I don't know what I did, but I need to change him back."

"Of course I'll help you," Gaius responded swiftly. "But Merlin… you do realise that when Arthur changes back, he'll know about your magic?"

Merlin nodded miserably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin grasped the jar closely to his chest, half-hiding it under his jacket. Luckily for Merlin, transforming people into frogs seemed to be a fairly common occurrence, and Gaius had known how to reverse it almost immediately.

"Arthur will only turn back," he had said, "when he is kissed by the person he loves the most."

And so Merlin, after some thought, had decided quickly on the person he believed fitted the bill.

The door to Morgana's chambers was open, and to his relief, Gwen was sitting on the lounge, mending one of her mistress' dresses.

"Gwen!" The young warlock entered the room and sat down beside her, still cradling the jar in his arms. Gwen glanced at him in surprise.

"What is it?" she asked, resting her needlework on her lap.

Merlin hesitated, not quite sure how to answer her. He pulled the jar out from under his jacket and held it up so she could see. "See this frog?"

The green frog inside croaked as Gwen stared back at it, her eyes wide. "Merlin, why…?"

"Never mind about that." Merlin gently tilted the jar so that the frog slipped out onto his lap. He quickly grabbed hold of it, wincing as he felt the slippery, rubbery skin, before holding it up in front of her face. "Gwen, I need you to kiss this frog."

Gwen stared at the frog in horror. "Why?!"

Merlin grimaced. "Gwen, please, just do it for me."

Gwen switched her gaze to him. "Merlin, why do you want me to kiss _that_?"

The frog croaked indigently.

"Gwen," Merlin pleaded. "Please. Just do it."

Gwen glanced once more from him to the frog. Merlin held his breath as she screwed up her face in disgust, closed her eyes and kissed it lightly on the head.

Nothing.

Gwen immediately turned away, wiping her mouth on her sleeve while Merlin studied the frog. It looked exactly the same as it had done before the kiss.

"Damn," Merlin muttered to himself. He touched Gwen's shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks anyway, Gwen."

Not looking at him, Gwen managed to answer "Anytime." Her tone, though, meant to Merlin _Never again_.

Back in the corridor, with Arthur safely in the jar, Merlin began to wonder who else Arthur might love. He was surprised that Gwen had failed to break the spell, especially after Arthur had declared his love for her only a few weeks beforehand, and as far as Merlin knew, he still loved her deeply.

Merlin held the jar up to his face, staring at the frog. "Hmmm…" he mused. "I suppose you'd love your family, right? Your father, Morgana?"

The frog reached out a webbed hand and pawed at the glass, as though in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgana had, like Gwen, been easy enough to find. She was in the throne room reading, slouched in her usual chair.

She looked up as Merlin approached. "Merlin." She closed her book, focusing on him. "What brings you here?"

Merlin placed the jar on Uther's throne, picked up Arthur and held him up. "Morgana, can you kiss this frog?"

Morgana frowned, twisting her body around so that she was sitting properly. "Is this a joke?"

"No!" Merlin protested, raising one hand in surrender "No, this isn't a joke at all."

Arthur suddenly squirmed in his grip; Merlin automatically let go of him. The frog fell, bouncing as it hit the ground.

After a moment's hesitation, Morgana leaned forward and scooped it up. "Merlin!" She glared angrily at the young warlock as she ran her fingers down the frog's back reassuringly. "The poor thing."

Merlin crouched down in front of her and began stroking the frog, whispering to it hurriedly "Arthur, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

The frog twisted away from him in Morgana's grip.

"Arthur?" Morgana echoed. "You called it _Arthur_?"

"Morgana, please just kiss it," Merlin implored her. "Trust me."

Morgana hesitated, staring at him with emotionless eyes. Then she lifted the frog up, dipping her head and planting a small kiss on it.

Once more, nothing happened.

As Merlin grabbed the frog off her and replaced it in the jar, Morgana said softly "Something was meant to happen, wasn't it?"

Merlin paused. "Yes," he admitted bluntly before he turned and strode away, uncomfortably feeling Morgana's questioning eyes on his back.

"Okay." Merlin held the frog up to eye level. "This one's going to be tough. It better be your father that you love the most, otherwise I'm in serious trouble."

Arthur simply stared back at him with bulging eyes.

Merlin took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I can do this," he muttered to himself. He placed the jar down on a nearby windowsill, waved one hand down at himself and muttered a few words.

He opened his eyes, glancing at his hand. He was relieved to see that he couldn't see it; the invisibility spell appeared to have worked.

Feeling a little embarrassed, he began to remove his clothes. He hadn't yet figured out how to turn fabric invisible as well, which was why he hardly ever used this spell. But it was necessary for what he was going to do.

He pulled Arthur out the jar (a difficult task, as he wasn't sure where his hands where) and cast another invisibility charm on him. Only when he closed his eyes was he certain that he was holding Arthur, and it wasn't just thin air.

Slowly, hugging the invisible frog close to his bare chest, he made his way towards Uther's chambers.

Luckily for Merlin, the door was already ajar. He pushed the door open as softly as possible, creeping into the room.

Uther glanced up from what he was writing as the door opened. Merlin froze, suddenly terrified that his spell hadn't worked. Then Uther turned back to his work, and Merlin let out a silent sigh of relief.

He tiptoed closer towards the king, his grip on Arthur tightening. Arthur croaked loudly in response.

Uther instantly glanced up again, his face creasing into a frown. "Just the wind," he muttered to himself, dipping his quill in the inkwell.

Merlin stood opposite the king, adrenaline racing through his veins as he slowly extended his hands towards Uther.

He felt a slight pressure just before Uther started spluttering. Merlin couldn't resist grinning as he quickly drew Arthur back and raced from the room.

Once back where he had left his clothes, Merlin undid the invisibility spell. To his annoyance, Arthur was still a frog.

There was a cry from the end of the corridor. Merlin whirled around to face one of the castle's servant girls. She stared at him in horror, the freshly-washed clothes she was carrying tumbling out of her grip.

Merlin suddenly felt his cheeks go red as he realised what she was staring at. "Sorry, I was just…!" he called out, unable to think of an appropriate reason for why he was standing naked in the corridor. He hastily began tugging his trousers on, wishing she would stop staring at him. "Look, I'm really sorry…"

Merlin stormed back into Gaius' room, slamming the jar down on the table.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried, spinning around from his potion-making. "Be careful with him!"

Merlin glared at him, his face still burning with shame. "Why should I?" He snapped. "He's even more embarrassing as a frog than he is as a prince!"

Gaius glanced at the seemingly-innocent amphibian. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Merlin said giddily. "Gwen and Morgana are probably thinking that I've gone crazy because I tried to make them kiss a frog. Oh, and because of him a servant girl gawked at me when I wasn't wearing anything!"

Gaius stared at him. "I don't think I'll even ask. I don't _want _to know."

Merlin pulled a seat around to face the frog. "You're even more trouble as a frog," he scolded him.

Arthur croaked.

Merlin sighed, tipping the frog out onto the table. It hopped to one side.

Merlin pushed it back. "No you don't," he reprimanded, placing his arms around it to form a barrier. "I tried Gwen, Morgana and Uther. Who do you love more than _them_?"

Something suddenly pushed his head down sharply, causing his lips to involuntarily touch the frog.

Merlin leapt to his feet, crying out in shock and disgust. "Ew, ew, ew!" He spat into his neckerchief, rubbing it against his mouth.

"What the hell?!" A very familiar voice shouted out.

Merlin instantly forgot about the fact that he had just kissed a frog. "Arthur!"

Arthur scowled at him, rubbing his head. "Merlin, what the hell happened?" he repeated, glancing around. "One second I was in my chambers, then the world went all dizzy, and now I find myself here."

Merlin nearly dropped to the floor in giddy delight. Arthur didn't remember being a frog. He didn't know about Merlin's magic.

"You fainted, sire," Gaius explained, stepping forwards beside Merlin. "Merlin alerted me, and we brought you here."

Arthur stared at the two of them. "I _fainted_?"

Gaius nodded. "Most definitely, sire. Now, could you please get off of my table? I'm very fond of it."

Arthur glanced down. "Oh." He swung his legs around and lowered himself off. He straightened up, brushing his jerkin. "Gaius, Merlin - you are to tell no-one that I…" he grimaced. "Momentarily lost consciousness."

"Certainly, sire," Gaius replied, while Merlin nodded happily.

"Right." Arthur turned to Merlin. "Merlin, I want you to -" A croak escaped from his lips.

Merlin froze, but Arthur merely cleared his throat and continued "Sorry. Merlin, I need you to wash my clothes, shine my boots, sweep my floor..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until much later that Merlin arrived back in Gaius' chambers. He sunk down on Gaius' bed, and simply asked "How did you guess?"

Gaius grinned. "I know how close Arthur is to you. I simply thought that, if the others had all failed, you might as well try."

Merlin rested his head in his hands. "But that means that Arthur loves _me _more than anyone."

Gaius rested a supportive hand on his ward's shoulder. "Ah, but Merlin," he said comfortingly. "Love can take many forms. There's the love of a family member, love of a lover - and then there's the love of a friend. Arthur clearly cares for you and trusts you more than anyone else."

Merlin glanced up at him. "You think so?"

Gaius smiled. "I know so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur wondered what was wrong with himself.

Everyone else was happily eating the delicious meal that the castle cook had provided. But what was making his mouth water more than anything was that fat, juicy fly that was darting around the ceiling…


End file.
